When ammunition bodies are used, particularly those with tandem shaped charges, the danger exists that the first, front cavity charge (also referred to as the "precursor charge"), upon being detonated, exerts an undesirable shock effect on the second, rear charge (the main charge). This can lead to interference with the formation or the symmetry of the jet or even to premature detonation of the main charge.
To eliminate in-bore explosions and/or premature detonations, thermal treatments of the ammunition bodies have been proposed. However, such solutions have been unable to eliminate the problem satisfactorily.